


Different (Sequel to Type O)

by lyo24boi



Series: Riding that Briam Train [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Car Sex, Clubbing Grogginess, Dry Humping, Flashbacks, Flip-Flop, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lacrosse, M/M, Meeting the Parents, More Fluff, Outside Sex, Rimming, Saturday Mornings, Sex Tapes, Sharing a Bed, Shower Talk, Surprise Bed Guest, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Briam oneshot (that's evolved into many more), 'Different' picks up the Saturday morning after the boys' night at the Jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Different

When Liam woke on his side Saturday morning, it was nearing 11. His curtains weren't drawn so the sun was shining through at full force. Liam groaned at the slight headache before reaching out to grab his phone from the nightstand. With his untrapped hand, he scrolled through the few notifications: football scores, a twitter update, a text from his mom (that they arrived at her sister's house in San Francisco just fine), and three messages from Mason.

/ did you make it home okay? / / last night was wild / / Liam you up? alive? you didn't fall in another hole did you? :P /

Liam smirked and thumb-texted back.

/ yeah got home fine / / no holes either lol /

/ bwahaha / / you had me worried for a min / / this is messed up dude /

/ what is? /

/ I'm the gay one and go home alone and you're the w/e and go home with THE bae of beacon hills /

/ please stop using that term o.O / / I went home alone too! /

And then Liam's bed shifted slightly next to him. His eyes widened and he rolled over enough to see the long frame of Brett Talbot lying next to him, stretched out on his back in nothing but a pair of white and blue-striped boxer-trunks. _Oh damn,_ he thought, especially eying the morning bulge pointed in his direction.

/ ok um maybe not O.O /

/ what do you mean maybe not!? /

/ I don't remember how but Brett's in mah bed /

/ dude you can't get drunk…remember harder / / and not that kinda harder! /

/ tell him that /

/ you're a terrible human being / / can I see it? help a friend out? /

/who's a terrible human being again? /

/ I hate you /

/ I know 3 /

Mason didn't reply so he put his phone back on the nightstand. He turned slowly so that he was now on his other side. Brett was… _God, Mason was right…look at those abs._ Beautiful. The word Liam could find was beautiful. His face was at such ease and his build was perfect beyond anything Liam could want (or fathom wanting). Liam closed his eyes and breathed him in. Instantly he found Brett's scent more than compatible with his own. In fact, it seemed to mix so well that Liam got lost in it for a moment.

It was only when Brett shifted again that he opened his eyes to see his as-of-last-night-dance partner with his back to him. _That ass…gotta stop._ Liam immediately hopped out of his bed and uncomfortably walked to the bathroom across the hall. He looked down at his own bulge and swore. _Why Brett?_ And then he thought back to last night. After they left the club. And Mason. In Brett's car. In front of Liam's house…

" _Thanks for dropping me off," Liam said, looking over at Brett with a nervous smile._

" _No problem," he replied. "I, um, I had fun."_

" _Me too," he said with a little more confidence. They both looked down, unsure of what to do next. In some regards it was obvious: Liam would go inside and sleep and Brett would take off back home. But there were things… "Mason called me 'Type O' yesterday." Brett snorted a small laugh. "What?"_

" _You kinda' are." Liam shrugged next to him. Brett looked at him finally. "But you don't wanna' talk about Mason, do you?" Liam looked up at him, mouth agape like it had been earlier that night. Brett moved in quickly, lightly grabbing Liam's chin and slowly, tenderly kissing him. Having had time to mull over the thoughts in his head and get away from the sexually charged atmosphere, it caught Liam by surprise again. He squeaked a little but closed his eyes nonetheless. He kissed Brett back, tightening his lips a little and moving against him. Brett reached over with his other hand and placed it at the base between Liam's neck and shoulder, coaxing him closer._

_Liam obliged and opened his mouth in the process, immediately giving entrance to the taller werewolf. He slid in and Liam inhaled and moaned. This was all new for him. Different than he'd expected. And he liked it. A lot. He moved with the motions, picking up quickly unlike dancing earlier. His hand moved to Brett's thigh and the older boy even shuddered a little. Brett pulled back, looking at Liam's wanting, seduced face. He smiled and Liam opened his eyes with a flutter of his lids. "Get in my lap," Brett said. Liam's eyes uncontrollably burned yellow. Brett patted his thigh and Liam nodded, moving a little eagerly before positioning his shins on the outer sides of Brett's thighs. Brett smiled stupidly at him. "Hi."_

" _Hi," Liam replied with an equally nervous smile, his cheeks at their reddest. He felt a hand slide behind the shorter hairs on the base of his neck and he willingly leaned forward. Their noses bumped as they kissed. Their tongues found each other again, but this time Brett pulled Liam in harder and the energy began to surge within them both. The want spiked and soon Brett had his other hand under Liam's still-damp shirt, feeling the cool backside of the boy on top of him. The sensation of Brett's hand forced him to breathe harder, become more lively and engaged. He ground down, feeling Brett's erection straining against his ass._

" _Unghh," Brett groaned into Liam's mouth, air harshly escaping through his nose. He removed his lips and attacked Liam's jaw, moving to the underside and down his neck to his shoulder. His hand pulled Liam closer by the low of his back, the other falling from under his shirt to cup his ass. Liam arched, closing his eyes and dipping his head back. He felt so alive. So exposed to something so foreign. New. Different. It was unlike anything he imagined: being with someone. It was good and he let himself fall into it. Hard._

_He ground down again after falling forward a little, eager to rediscover Brett's puffy lips. "Liam…hah…s-slow down." Liam kissed him hard, grinding at a rhythm now. He felt the urge to nip at Brett's lips. Expose some red to already red lips. He felt the taller boy's tongue recede, past his fangs. Fangs. That's why. 'The moon' popped into his head and they retracted but his motions didn't cease. He wanted this. He wanted Brett. "Liam, shit I'm gonna…" And no sooner did those words escape, Liam felt Brett's muscles tighten. Smelled something new, yet familiar in ways. He felt Brett hug him tight, breathe and gasp hard into his ear._

_Liam felt devilish. Proud. He licked along down the outside of Brett's ear before taking the lope between his teeth, exacerbating the taller boy's shudder. "You…god…" Brett separated them a little and smiled brightly at the other beta. Liam at first looked mischievously proud, but fizzled back into his normal smile as he smelled the bliss radiating from the older boy. "You're just…" And Brett couldn't finish, just leaned forward and pecked his lips. Once. Then again. And then they were making out for another minute._

_Ultimately Liam asked if Brett wanted to come in and clean off. Brett accepted and quietly they crept up to Liam's room. Brett used the bathroom while Liam twiddled his thumbs on his bed. When Brett finally emerged, Liam moved past him to actually use the bathroom for innocent reasons. When he returned to his room, however, he found Brett half-asleep on his bed. Why wake him._

Liam shook his head, still leaning against the sink. The front of his boxers were wet and his bulge was now on the side of painful. He looked up into the mirror and just stared at himself for a minute. After willing his erection to calm a little, he splashed some water in his face and looked to return to his room. When he walked in, though, his bulge twitched. Noticeably. There, centered in the bed, arms bent and hands behind his head, legs spread, was a smiling Brett Talbot. Smug, proud, and seductive at the lack of underwear and what hardness was exposed by that fact.

Liam just stood there, frozen. Gaping. Staring. Reddening. Hot. Brett intentionally bounced it and Liam nearly fell over at the fuzziness creeping in. "Are you just gonna' stand there or 're you gonna' join me, short stuff?"


	2. On

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Brett said with a smirk, leaning forward to plant a kiss in the back of Liam's head.

"How do you know?"

"Dude, I know your dad's a doctor and all, but trust me, it doesn't work that way for us."

"But how do you know?"

"Satomi told me. After your school had the outbreak of distemper."

Liam didn't respond, just leaned back closer against Brett's wet form. He let Brett finish scrubbing the shampoo into his hair and he internally mewled at those strong fingers moving against his scalp. Brett got even closer and Liam could feel _everything_ against his backside. It wasn't like the locker room showers where everyone was distant and isolated. This would never happen there.

"Are you sure?"

Brett groaned before tugging Liam's head back. "Don't be so paranoid," Brett said before kissing his nose.

The short boy huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not paranoid. I'm educated, asshole."

"To a detriment apparently," Brett muttered and Liam made to retort when he was pushed under the spray. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

Liam turned around and opened his eyes under the water, forcing both of them to yellow as he stared up into Brett's face. "You were my first. Of course I trust you."

"I can smell the doubt, Liam."

"Of course I have doubts." Brett frowned. "Not about you, though. Well, I mean, there _are_ things but they don't matter."

"Hey," he said, lifting Liam's chin to look back up at him. "We were starting to become friends before. You could ask me all sorts of things then…it's no different now." Liam nodded and Brett leaned down to peck him on the forehead. Liam smiled and turned back around to shut the water off, getting his ass squeezed in the process. They stepped out and began to dry themselves on their way back into Liam's sex-smelling room; the boys had been at it for a good hour and lingered on Liam's bed for at least another half hour.

Brett plopped down onto the corner of Liam's bed, still stark naked and making no attempts to change that. Liam couldn't help but constantly look him over before having to look away. Then repeat. Brett shook his head and laughed upon notice. He stood and made to find his discarded trunks on the other side of the bed, being sure to bend over in as revealing a manner as possible. Liam turned around instantly, his semi turning on at full force.

"So what do you have doubts about?" Brett asked, still rummaging about on the far side floor.

"I, uh, err…I wasn't your first was I?" he asked, confidence still drained.

Brett stood up straight, trunks in hand. "You were, actually." Immediately Liam's face brightened up and a smile spread across his lips. "I mean, you were the first guy I've gone all the way with. Only made out a couple times before." Liam's smile couldn't diminish at that; that meant something to him. "Don't look like such a dork," Brett teased before slipping his underwear on.

"What? I'm happy."

"Oh, I saw." Liam went red again and his cock twitched. "Do you want to go again? Is your ass too sore?"

"You suck, you know that?" Brett nodded and grinned. "Besides, we still don't have any condoms."

Brett frowned. "It doesn't even work like that for humans. And have you ever put a condom on? They suck balls in all the wrong ways."

"I was kidding. Wait…why've you put a condom on before?"

Brett walked around and kissed him before saying against Liam's lips, "I said you were my first guy." Liam's eyes widened at the implication before Brett threw him back-first onto the bed. Before the younger beta could say anything, Brett's trunks hit him in the face and the larger boy climbed on top of him.

| o |

After lunch, Liam found himself alone in his house. Given the high he was on, homework was probably the least palatable activity, but given his encounter with Mr. Yukimura the other day he figured it best to be as studious as possible—at least for history. He lay on his bed stomach-down, unable to handle the lingering pain from that morning's _activities_. Brett was good, loving and attentive even, but he was still a werewolf. And sure, anything that needed healing did, but stretching is stretching and so pain is pain. When he got to the end of his third chapter, some of which were make-up readings, his phone buzzed next to him. It was his mom.

/ We should be home in 5 minutes. Can you come out and help carry stuff in? /

/ Sure /

/ 3 /

Liam glanced down at his book again by the end of a few more pages he heard the car pull into the driveway. He greeted his parents warmly and helped carry in the groceries they picked up on the way home from his aunts' apartment. He asked how they were, of course, and it wasn't until then that he noticed something weird about his mom. She was just acting… _off_. When they were done with the stuff in the car, and Liam's stepdad was almost done with putting everything away, his mom motioned to go upstairs, two bags in hand. She followed him into his room and closed the door.

"Oookay…what's going on, mom?"

"Liam, you're 16 now and I think it's time we have…an _uncomfortable_ conversation."

 _Shit_.

"Trust me, I don't wanna' have this anymore than you do. And if you'd prefer to talk to Mark about this, I totally understand."

"No, let's, uh, let's just…go ahead," he finally breathed.

"You're in high school. A sophomore. I understand things are changing for you. Your hormones are stronger. I get all that and honestly, when I was your age, I was no different. I had boyfriends in high school and we—"

"Mom."

"I'm just trying to tell you I'm not mad. I was shocked to find a _boy_ in your bed this morning, but I'm not mad. However, the rule for having people over hasn't changed." He nodded and went to interject when she continued. "Now, I'm not going to be a crazy mom and tell you not to have sex. You're in high school. I get it. I do, however, ask that you be safe. That goes for any gender." She handed him one of the two bags. "I also ask that you respect the fact that there are two other people so…courtesy. And, also, remember air conditioning isn't cheap." She looked at both of his open windows and he took the hint, nodding fervently.

"Enough for today?" He nodded even harder. She walked over to his position on the bed—the same corner Brett had been sitting in earlier—and kissed the top of his cheek. "Your aunts say 'hi' by the way. They're happy you're finding yourself." And with that Liam could now feel the red to such that it was like a hot plate on his face. She walked out and let him be, closing the door behind her. He fell back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, ready to die of embarrassment. To pick himself up, he picked up his phone and texted Mason.

/ kill me /

/ what's wrong? / / you aren't being attacked r u /

/ I'd be calling Scott if I were :P /

/ r u calling me useless? /

/ u did almost die by making out /

/ low blow / / how was I supposed to know anyways? / / I mean when exactly did everyone turn into a crazy monster? / / present e-company excluded /

/ mmhmm /

/ so what's up? /

/ mom found out about Brett? /

/ O.O / / how exactly? /

/ she must have come to check on me this morning /

/ so she saw him? /

/ in just his underwear /

/ and you denied me a pic!? /

/ not the issue at hand /

/ please tell me you got one /

/ a few…now focus! /

/ phew / / so she saw you…with the bae…mmm / / sorry focusing…what happened next? /

/ we talked when she got home / / "the talk" /

/ x.X /

/ and she gave me this /

Liam took a snapshot of the contents of the bag: a box of condoms, a generic brand of lube, and spray-able air freshener.

/ I think I might just die for you /

/ lol /

/ at least she's handling it well / / she wouldn't have bought all that /

/ I guess / / she's not mad /

/ glass half full dude /

/ still wanna' die /

/ lame / / you've got it going dude / / happy parents happy boyfriend / / wait is he your boyfriend now? /

/ don't know / / didn't have that talk /

/ you should find out /

/ need 2 figure out what I want first ;) /

/ truth /

/ although based what we did this morning I'm pretty sure I know what I want /

/ (X.X) / / (X.X) (X.X) (X.X) (X.X) (X.X) /


	3. Right

"Are you disappointed in me?" Liam said, walking out into the garage to see his stepdad detailing the inside of his luxury car. Dr. Geyer got out from leaning inside his car and stood up straight to turn to his stepson.

"Disappointed? About what?"

"I assume mom told you."

Dr. Geyer frowned. "Liam, I thought you knew me better than that." Liam just shrugged. "Hey, c'mere." Dr. Geyer pulled Liam into a quick hug. "I told you when I married your mom that I may never replace your dad, but that I hoped to be someone you could count on. That hasn't changed. You wanna' play lacrosse or not—that's cool. You wanna' go to university or not—that's your decision, although certainly one we should discus. You wanna' date a guy or not—it's just the same. I'm here to support you and your mom. I love you both and I only want what's best for you."

Liam nodded and his face livened up a little. "I, um, I don't know if we're dating."

"That's okay, too. Just, be safe and smart about things. And respect your mom's rules," he said with a wink. Liam nodded again. "Are you planning to see him again?"

"We're supposed to practice lacrosse tonight."

Dr. Geyer smiled. "I have to meet this boy."

"You have, actually." His stepfather's eyebrow rose. "It's, uh, it's Brett Talbot…from Devenford."

"The one you almost got into a couple of fights with?"

Liam nodded but quickly added, "We were friends before that, though. And last year things kinda'…changed. We kinda' put it behind us."

Dr. Geyer just nodded but clearly wasn't fazed by this news; his support stood. "Just remember, play it safe and play it smart. With all things."

| r |

"Hey," Liam said, walking up to his former teammate sitting in front of the Devenford home-team goalpost.

"Hey," Brett said, looking up from his phone and smirking at him. "This is becoming a bad habit for…trespassing twice in almost two weeks."

Liam just shrugged. "It's worth it, as long as you're not sick of me," he teased.

Brett stood. "Not yet at least." Liam grinned and walked over to the side of the pitch to toss his lacrosse bag next to the other beta's. "Did you eat?"

"No?"

"Good…we can eat after."

Liam smiled and they began, running various drills and plays that were common for simple practice. But after a while, Brett proposed something new: turning their werewolf powers on and off. While tentative, Liam agreed and by the end of their short drills, he came out of it relatively unscathed psychologically.

"You did good, short stuff," Brett said, out of breath. "You're getting stronger all the time, you know?"

Liam blushed a little but smiled, playing it off as part of their budding friendship as well as lacrosse and inter-pack comradery. "You're still faster."

"Not by much. You're gonna' catch me by the end of the season."

"If you let me," Liam grumbled. Brett laughed and lightly tackled the boy to the floor. "What the h—mmph." Brett's lips stole Liam's own as his hands ran through the smaller boy's hair. Liam moaned into him as Brett ground their dicks together, poorly shielded by their boxers and athletic shorts. "Unghh…Brett…not here." Brett let Liam's head rest back and looked down at him. He looked hungry. Predatory. Brett nodded and got to his feet before helping Liam to his own; his erection was incredibly visible.

Brett led them towards the locker room entrance and for a moment Liam thought he was actually going to step foot inside. The Devenford Prep locker room was very different from Beacon Hills,' primarily in their smell; where the latter and other public boys' locker rooms smelled heavily of Axe, Devenford's smelled strongly of cologne, Armani sticking out the most. But Brett stopped them short of the doors and pushed Liam up against the inside wall of the tunnel. He skipped right past the boy's lips. He moved to his neck, sucking hard while pushing hard against him. Liam could smell Brett's desire overpowering his own, and to a great deal. Brett really wanted him and Liam was helpless to stop him—not that he wanted to.

After discarding the smaller boy's shirt, Brett immediately kissed down his chest and moved to a nipple. Liam's hands moved into the other's hair, both of his nipples quite tender from their morning attention. "P-pocket…" Liam gasped, unwillingly thrusting at the hand that had moved to his boner. Brett reached inside and found a condom. He looked up at Liam's desperately enthralled face and smirked before discarding it behind him. Liam made to protest when Brett turned him around and yanked his shorts and boxers down, exposing him completely.

"What're you—hah! Oh… _shit!_ Don't stop!"

Brett lapped at his hole hungrily, both his hands on the boy's hips and his thumbs spreading him wide. Liam writhed against the concrete wall, the pain of the material scraping into his chest just making Brett's ministrations all the more pleasurable. His eyes turned yellow and his 'o' shaped lips revealed his fangs. He pushed back and tried to reach back to cup Brett's head, to get him closer, only to have his hand smacked away. So he submitted and Brett stood. His own shirt fell next to Liam's and just as quickly his shorts and boxer trunks were around his ankles. With a spit or two into his palm and a coat around his dick, he pushed forward.

"Nnghh…"

"You're so good, Liam." Liam nodded and pushed back to meet him halfway, wanting him just as much now. Liam twisted enough to kiss him hard, bending his arm so he could grab the back of Brett's hair and force them together hard.

"Fuck me, Brett."

| r |

It was after 9 when they finally sat down at a local burger grill. They'd been on the pitch for an hour or so and in the tunnel for almost as long. They were sweaty and a close observation could smell the sex radiating between them. Liam sat there with arms crossed, leaning back; he already knew what he was ordering. He stared at Brett's plain face, watching the taller beta's eyes run line-by-line down the menu. He was gorgeous, even when picking out a burger.

"You're staring," Brett finally said, now on the second page of the menu.

"You're hot," Liam blurted, then reddened.

Brett only snorted and smirked. "You are, too, y'know. I've had a crush on you for a while." Liam's heart beat a little harder. He looked away at first and Brett returned to looking at the menu. "I think I'm having a milkshake."

"I think you should join Scott's pack. Or, at least, you know, consider it."

Brett didn't answer at first, just kept reading the 'Burgers' section. After a minute, before their waitress came over, he looked up again. "I'll think about it," he said, reaching across the table to ask for Liam's hand. "Right now, I just wanna' worry about being your boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the foreseeable end of this story. I definitely won't be done with Briam but I think this is done. Also, the titles are based off of what Liam said in 5x04...different, off, wrong...just went the other way with the binaries. Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. This Just Gets Better and Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got inspired and couldn't help myself. I figured 'why not.'

"Liam?" Mason asked, peering his head in between the frame and the front door. All the lights were off on the main floor. "Dude?" He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, locking the deadbolt. There was a light coming from down the hall upstairs so he made his way for it. And he was going to say something—Liam's name again. He really was. To announce himself. _For the nth time_. But someone else said his best friend's name, and in a very _different_ tone. He stopped dead in his tracks only a few feet from Liam's room.

"Liam…"

There it was again. Breathy and lustful. _What to do?_ Mason thought, his panicking brain stuck between peeping on his best friend and the hottest guy in Beacon Hills or leaving and regretting and kicking himself for not peering in. _Shame or guilt?_ It was obvious. _Shame_. Mason took a few quiet steps forwards and peered through the slim crack between the bedroom door and frame. His mouth opened on its own. His erection strained against his pants. The sight… _the fucking sight_ in front of him. He pushed the door ever so slightly and, thank the telluric currents, it cooperated by not making a sound.

Brett was sitting on Liam's bed, naked, with his back against a pillow against the tall headboard. His legs were wide enough that his knees were bent and his feet were slightly pointed inward and provided support so he could push upwards with them. Push upwards into Liam, that is, whose naked form was in the taller werewolf's lap. His shins were planted in the sheets on both sides of Brett's thighs and ass. His head was fallen back and his arms were wrapped around the older boy's neck; Brett was totally invested in Liam's own neck, collar bone, and shoulders, grazing it was his apparent fangs. Brett's hands, for his part, were on Liam's jockstrap-clad hips, helping the smaller werewolf rise and fall on his dick. He was perfectly buried, spreading Liam. Stretching…impaling him. And Liam bounced on it himself, meeting Brett's thrusts with equal excitement, with audible slaps of skin and sweat and swears.

Mason was fixated on that point of contact, watching Liam's back muscles and Brett's gorgeous legs only in the peripheral points in his vision. Brett was big. Thick. And Liam was taking it all like a champ. "Fuck…Brett…harder…" Liam breathed out in a moan, causing Mason's brain to fuzz. He lost his balance and, in the process of stabilizing himself, the door creaked. "What the—"

"Mason?" Brett said. Their gazes locked and Brett did what little he could to conceal any exposed parts.

"Mason? Shit."

"Shit," Mason said, too, and forced his back against the wall outside the bedroom. Immediately he could hear shifting—movement of sheets, feet hitting the floor. And then there was hushed arguing.

"I told you I heard some noises, like someone was here." Brett.

"Well _I_ didn't and _I_ was listening for it."

"Obviously not. You didn't even hear your phone buzz the first time."

"I did, too. I was trying to ignore it."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Remember my mouth was a little busy?"

"Excuses."

"Dick."

"You love it."

Mason expected a retort. But none came and then he heard the faintest sounds of what he knew were two boys making out. He frowned, still hard and in a total state of awkwardness. "Guys!?"

"You can come in now," Liam said. Mason took a deep breath and walked in. Liam was standing at the foot of the bed where they normally played Xbox and Brett was leaning up against the opposing wall; they were both dressed, albeit red and sweaty. They didn't make eye contact at first, Liam just scratching the back of his neck and Mason looking down at his feet,

"What brings you here?" Brett started, the most amused by the situation.

"We were supposed to study tonight," Mason said. Liam looked up at him, confused. "History quiz tomorrow, remember?"

"Shit," Liam said again.

"You were supposed to study tonight?" Brett said, disappointment in his voice.

"I forgot?"

| t |

"And I'll have a root beer," Mason said, looking from the waitress to the two boys on the other side of the table. She nodded and walked away from their booth. A minute or so passed of just silence, both Mason and Liam still not really able to look at each other. Brett rolled his eyes and grabbed Liam's face before kissing him hard, almost forcing his tongue in the boy's mouth. It only lasted for a few seconds when he pulled back and looked across the table at Mason's face, whose mouth had fallen into a lazy 'o' once again.

"So are we done with the awkwardness now?" Brett said, folding his arms. Mason nodded first and Liam followed, their eyes meeting finally.

"Ugh, so where are your parents?" Mason began.

"Dinner," Liam said.

"We were supposed to grab dinner, too," Brett added. "Maybe go back to his and watch _Star Wars_."

"Oh," Mason replied.

"And then someone distracted me after they left," Brett continued, looking fondly at the seductive boy next to him. Mason's eyes couldn't look at Brett now. "I don't even think your dad put it into 'drive' before your shirt was off."

"Okay, this is more awkward than the kiss," Mason said. Brett shrugged and laughed when Liam planted his forehead on the cold table.

| t |

When Liam finally walked into his house again, both his best friend and his boyfriend decided to head home. _His_ _boyfriend._ That was taking its time to get used to. He dragged his feet into his room and plopped down face first. That weekend had been the weirdest he'd ever had: gay clubbing, landing a boyfriend, having his first time, having his mom see his almost naked boyfriend, having the talk again, and of course that evening with Mason being super awkward. He groaned into the sheets, those sheets that still smelled like Brett and when he thought about, things stirred all over again. _This is unhealthy_ , he thought, feeling his strain once again. He wanted that werewolf all over again; it had been a little over an hour! _Maybe I'll ask Scott about it._

_Bzzz, bzzz._

He rolled onto his back and dug out his phone. New message from _Speak of the devil._

/ Get it Liam! /

He threw his phone up towards his pillows and rolled back over. _Can it be tomorrow already?_


	5. I Can Take Him

“Liam,” Mason whispered.  “Liam.  Liam.”

“What?” Liam finally said, turning to his chemistry lab partner.

“It’s finished,” he said, inconspicuously sliding him a flash drive.

“Not here,” Liam said through his teeth.

“How’s it going, Mr. Dunbar?” their teacher said, two rows up.

“It’s coming along,” he tried, faking a smile.  Their teacher eyed him and turned back to the two students in the front row.  Liam quickly shoved the red device into his watch pocket and made a face at his best friend.  He looked down at the papers in front of him, the complex instructions and equations progressing slowly—Mason’s even numbered questions were speedy, but Liam struggled with his odd numbered problems.

“I have to say—”

“Shush it,” Liam said.  “Can’t this wait?”

“I haven’t seen you all morning and I never, _never_ expected this to happen.”

“Can’t you just contain yourself for another forty minutes?  It’s almost lunchtime.”

“Dude, you had me record a—”

“Mason,” Liam exclaimed, causing a girl in front of them to look back at him.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, progressing further in their lab once Liam had recovered his focus.  “I watched it six times last night.”  Liam slammed his pencil on his notebook.  “Five stars my man.  Just wow.  You could be a future star.  Both of you.”

“I’m regretting having ever asked you.”

“Don’t be like that.  Liam, the memories alone are enough, but the playback, ugh.  I caught every angle.”

Liam shook his head in frustration.  He picked up his phone and typed a message out to his friend.

// you have a calling as a porn director //

“I know,” Mason said, having read over the other’s shoulder.  “And you’ll be my muse.”

“That was creepy.”

“I know.  I won’t say it ever again,” Mason said, his eyes blinking a few extra times in a row, perplexity spread across his face.

“Six times?” Liam whispered a few minutes later, Mason nodding in response.  “It’s an hour and a half.”

“I was able to cut it down to an hour and fifteen.”

“You’re not helping your case.”

“I was up late.  So worth it.”

“Okay, okay.”  Liam finished his final problem and passed it over so Mason could finish the packet.  “Corey hasn’t seen it, right?”

“Not unless he was invisible and standing still for seven hours last night.”

“Good.”

“He does know about it, though.”

“Mason,” Liam groaned.

“He came over when I was packing up the cameras after school.”

“And you told him?”

“I wasn’t about to lie to him.”

“Just kill me.”

“Don’t worry,” Mason assured, scribbling out the final bit.  “It’s embargoed indefinitely.  My eyes only.  Three levels of encryption.  Won’t get out to a soul.”  Liam simply eyed his friend, a large part of him still unconvinced.  “You should let me watch it with Corey, though.  He’d enjoy it.  From an artistic and videography perspective, of course.”  Liam frowned, his eyes threatening.  “Alright.  I’m just saying.”

“No one, Mason.  That was the deal.”

“I got it.”

“I mean it.”

| i |

// question... //

Liam looked down at his phone as it buzzed against his leg.

// shoot //

// no one goes to such lengths to make a sex tape //

// that was a statement // // since you caught us and since I know you used to make movies with your cousin it seemed like a good idea // // at the time -_- //

// serious question… //

// ??? //

// have you been watching gay porn? //

// go away //

// kidding // // are you sure that’s all? //

// I mean it’s not like I’m in love with him or anything //

Liam’s face flushed after he read over the sent message.  His heart instantly started to speed up and his hand holding his phone fell to his lap.  He looked up, peering out through the windshield at the tennis courts in front of him.  _Shit._

// whoa totally wasn’t going there // // I wanted to make sure he didn’t pressure you or anything //

// Mason I think I love him //

// he didn’t did he? // // I’ll whip his gorgeous werewolf ass if he did // // WHAT? //

// gotta go // // Brett’s here // // ttyl //

Parked in the Devenford Prep lot, Liam finally laid eyes on his boyfriend.  Clad in his school uniform, one he used to wear, Liam’s cheeks flushed.  He was smiling, laughing at a joke by one of the other lacrosse players walking with him.  He had to shift in his seat, get comfortable with the rough press against the lining of his jeans; his boxer trunks just weren’t protective enough.  Brett looked over and spotted his car—his mom’s car, rather—and waved his friend off.  Liam smiled at him as he got closer.

“Hey dork,” Brett said, clambering in after throwing his bags in the back.  He leaned over and kissed the other boy’s lips.  “You ready to see some Thor?”

“Uh-huh,” Liam expelled, his bulge twitching from the aftermath of the kiss.  He started up the car, Brett looking at him curiously before smelling it; he smiled to himself.  Liam drove them to the theater, no sounds between them except for his iPod playing; Brett was tapping his fingers at one point.  When they got close to the mall, waiting in a turn-lane at a light, they simultaneously interrupted each other.

“I’ll jerk you off,” Brett had offered.

“Can I fuck you,” Liam had said.

They looked away from each other immediately, Liam’s cheeks flushing even redder than before.  The light turned green and he started to go.  Brett smiled again to himself, getting over the initial startle of Liam’s question.  They were quiet again while Liam searched for a parking spot, finally scoring one in the back after a middle-aged couple backed out.  Once again, they interrupted each other.

“Forget what I said,” Liam had said.

Brett, however, simply said, “Yes.”

The younger werewolf froze, unable to blink, nor tear his eyes away from his boyfriend’s face.  After a moment, when Liam finally blinked and Brett revealed his teeth behind his grin, they moved in conjunction.  They tore their seatbelts away and got out of the car in a hurry, only to get into the backseat.  Brett got in his smaller boyfriend’s lap.  Their lips collided, their teeth bumping on impact.  Liam’s hands found their way under Brett’s dress-shirt that he’d untucked, gripping hard against the boy’s back.  Brett began to grind down.  His arm was draped around the back of Liam’s shoulders, his other feeding into the boy’s hair.  They were breathing hard against each other, their tongues too mingled to allow their lips to break free.

| i |

“Two for _Thor: The Dark World_ , please,” Brett said, flashing a smile at the teller.  Liam was next to him, watching as the girl looked them over and smiled back at Brett.  She took his debit card, handed it back to him, and handed him their tickets.

“Enjoy the show,” she said, eyeing Brett as he started for the door.  Liam followed, not getting the same address from her eyes, his possessiveness only pinging; given what they just did, he knew what Brett wanted.

“You want anything to drink?” Brett asked.  “Popcorn?  Reece’s?”

“I’ve got my fill,” Liam said.

Brett’s expression sunk, his cheeks reddening.  Liam smirked at him, walking ahead toward the movie.  Only, he was the one with the limp.


	6. You're Lucky To Have Him

“This one, you should wear this one,” Mason said, holding up a black checkered on light-teal button-down shirt.

“Too many buttons,” Liam replied.

“That’s the point, Liam.  You’re going to dinner.  A nice dinner.  Where you need to dress to impress.”

“It’s just dinner at his house.”

“With his sister.  And Satomi.  The oldest alpha ever.”  Liam rolled his eyes.  “You still don’t know how cool that is.  Like, she was around in the 1940s, looking younger than my mom.  You’re gonna’ age like that.   _I_ want to age like that.”

“Alright, shh.  Not in here.”

“Then buy it so I can tweak out in the car.”

“Just…keep your shirt on.” 

| y |

Liam walked through the front door of his home, two shopping bags in hand.  He started to head up to his room, his hand even on the railing when his mom called out.  “Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Come in here.”

He dropped his bags by the stairs and walked into the kitchen where his mom stood.  “Hi, mom.”

“How was your date with Mason?”

“Mom.”

“Sorry.  Afternoon.  Lunch.  ‘Trist to the mall.’”

“I’m going upstairs.”

“Did you girls find something good for you?”

“Goodbye, mom.”

“What?”

“I’m dating a guy mom, not riding a unicorn and galloping into a wall of glitter.”

“That, my son, was gayer than anything I just said.  You have a peculiar imagination.”

“Can I go now?”

“Are you ready?”

“Obviously not,” he said, motioning at his clothes.

“I mean up here,” she said, tapping her temple.

“I’m a little nervous.”

“It’s okay to be nervous.  You’re meeting his family.”

“I’ve met his family.”

“Okay, well you’re having dinner with his family.”

“I think they’re ordering pizza or something.  Can I go now?”

“Bye.  See ya.’”  Mrs. Geyer shook her head, looking at him annoyed but equally amused.  Liam popped a toothy grin and raced out, waving at her as he did.

| y |

“Brett!” Lori yelled across the hall.  “Liam’s here!”  The younger werewolf pushed off from her window facing the street and hurried downstairs, just in time as Liam’s finger came within inches of the doorbell.  “Hi,” she said with a smile.

“Hi,” he replied, his smile awkward and nervous, almost dropping the bouquet in his hands.

“Come in,” she said, stepping to the side.  “Brett, you boyfriend’s here!” she yelled, Liam’s cheeks flushing.  “He brought you flowers!”

“They’re, uh, they’re actually for Satomi.”

“Satomi?  Oh, she won’t be here until after dinner.”

“I thought…Brett mentioned…I’m—”

“You must be Liam,” said the woman walking towards him from the kitchen, wiping her hands with a towel before sticking her right out.  Liam took it and shook.  “I’m Brett and Lori’s godmother, Umeko Day.  You can call me Ume if that’s comfortable for you.”  Liam just smiled, the tremors in the corners even more profound than before.  “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Err, yes, ma’am.  Um, Ume I mean.”  She smiled at him and turned to attend to the finishing touches for their dinner.  Liam leaned close to Lori, eyes wide and his tone irritable.  “You guys never mentioned you had a godmother.”

“What’s the big deal?”

“I just, I don’t know anything about her.  Is she, like, is this like ‘meeting the parents’ or something?  Does she even know about you guys?  Is she one of us?”

“Take it easy,” Brett said, slowly making his way down the stairs, his hair damp.  “It’s exhausting listening to your hysteria from upstairs.”  Liam just glared at him.  “Just come into the kitchen.  Get a glass of water.  Relax,” he said before pulling the shorter beta in for a hug and a kiss to his cheek.  Liam returned it and was soon following the siblings further into the house.  It was then that he noticed how nice the taller boy looked, clad in tighter pants than normal and wearing a pastel-pink button down.

Brett walked over to the cupboard and subsequently the refrigerator to get a glass of water, Lori taking a seat at the counter.  “These are for you,” Liam said, offering the flowers forward.

“That was thoughtful of you,” she said warmly, stirring whatever pan of sauce was in front of her.  Brett walked over to him and traded the glass of water for the flowers.

“Liam wants to know if you know about us,” Brett said, retrieving a glass vase from another cupboard.

“About werewolves?” Ume said, looking at their guest.  “I do.”

“But you’re not…?”

“No.  I was born human, like yourself.”

“And you’re okay with them?  With us, I mean?”

“I deal with it.  It can be a struggle.  Stressful.  Especially when Brett walks in with arrow or bullet wounds that don’t heal normally.”  Ume and Brett exchanged a look, Brett’s expression apologetic.  “As my kids, though, I love them no different, no less.  I’m sure your parents will do the same when you finally tell them.”

Surprise took over Liam’s expression, shock even.  “How…?”

“Brett’s told me a lot about you,” she said, smiling at the older boy.  “He’s fond of you,” she said, turning back to Liam.  “Now, get your plate.  Food’s ready.”

| y |

“What’re your plans after high school, Liam?” Ume said, holding her cup of tea close.  “College?”

“Probably,” Liam replied.  “I’m not really sure what I want to do yet.”

“You’re a sophomore?”  Liam nodded, not having touched his own tea yet.  “You have time, especially someone like you.”

“Like me?”

“A werewolf,” Satomi answered.  “I’ve been on this earth for a long time.  You’ll find that, in some ways, if you can live as humanly as possible, this world has a lot to offer and you can take those gifts as they come.  Rather than seeking them.”

“And even if you weren’t,” Ume continued, “you’d still have time.”

Liam smiled lightly at them, trying the hot liquid before him again.

“Could I be excused?” Lori said, her empty cup sitting on the end table next to her.  Ume nodded and when Brett looked at his guardian, she motioned with her head to follow.  Brett got up from his armchair and as he passed Liam, stuck out his hand.  Liam took it and stood.

“Thank you again for dinner,” he said.  “And the tea.”  Ume smiled warmly at him.  He exchanged a respectful look with the alpha before Brett pulled him along, not having released the boy’s hand.  They climbed the stairs together, Brett still leading the other.  They walked down a hallway, passing Lori’s room and turning into another on the opposing side.  The taller werewolf flicked on the light, let Liam pass in, and closed the door.

“Movie?” Brett said with a toothy grin.

“Meh,” Liam said, walking over to his boyfriend's desk, looking down at the spread of papers and post-it notes around the keyboard.

“You still haven’t seen _Star Wars_.”

“Double meh.”

“Mason would freak if he heard you say that.”

“Which is why I said it to you and not him,” Liam said, looking back with a cheeky smirk.

“We could...I got the new _Call of Duty: Ghosts_.  Looks interesting.”  Liam shrugged.  “Well what do you wanna’...Liam, we can’t with everyone here.  Satomi may be able to turn her super hearing off, but Lori can’t.”

“No, she can’t,” came Lori’s voice.  She knocked, opened the door, and looked at them.  “You still have clothes on, that’s progress.”

“Out,” Brett said, crowding her back until he could close the door.  “She’s turning more and more into a teenager every day.”

“We’re teenagers.”

“Yes, but…whose side are you on?” Brett said after seeing the shorter beta’s devilish grin.  He slowly stlaked up to Liam, the latter taking a step back but crossing his arms, not standing down.  Not submitting.

When Brett grabbed Liam and manhandled him onto the bed, pinning him, the latter looked up and smiled, his eyes wide.  “Yours.  Definitely yours.”

Brett’s lips stretched wide.  “Good,” he said, leaning down and kissing him.

“I thought you said we can’t.”

“I did, didn’t I?  I guess I’ll just have to stop.”

“You’d better not,” Liam said, pulling Brett back down by the back of his neck.

They rolled over so Liam was now pinning Brett.  “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just watch _Bladerunner_ or something?  You haven’t seen that either.”

“Oh, shut—up.”  Liam grabbed the tuft of Brett’s shirt with both of his hands.

“Don’t you dare,” the older boy said just before Liam pulled with a _rip_.  “You’re dead.”  Liam leapt off of Brett, off of the bed, and made for the first door he could find.  As he almost slammed the door, he soon realized it was a bathroom and, despite the window, he couldn’t fit through that.  He had nowhere to go.  “Get out here you little shit.”

“Or what?” Liam teased.  “What’re you gonna’ do?”

There wasn’t a response immediately.  Things went quiet on the other side of the door.  He listened, only finding a bustling noise that was quite faint.  And then there was a clacking sound, but not of metal, of plastic.  Hearing fast footsteps, Liam stepped away just in time.  With one shoulder-check to the door it flew open, and there, standing stark naked, was Brett Talbot holding a rapid fire nerf gun with a drum of 35 darts.

“Oh shi—”

_Shirk, shirk, shirk, shirk……_

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.  You win.  Stop shooting me.”

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Brett said, discarding the gun onto his bathroom counter and crowding Liam backward.  The smaller werewolf tripped backward into the wall of the shower and Brett placed his hand on the nozzle.

“No, wait, just—”

_Shrrrrrrrr…_

“You suck!” Liam exclaimed, the icy cold water drenching the side of his shirt and pants.

“You might catch a cold, short stuff,” Brett said.  “Here, lemme’ help you.”  He tore Liam’s shirt over his head and tossed it behind him.  Liam looked up at him, wide eyed.  He made to undo the four buttons on his jeans when Brett turned him around by his shoulders and forced him flush against the cold tiles.

“Brett,” the brunette gasped, feeling Brett’s chest warm against his own as the taller boy reached around to undo his black jeans.

“I’m gonna’ fuck you right here in this shower, just like this.  Grab hold of something if you can, but you better not make too much noise.  We wouldn’t want anyone else to hear you, would we?”  Liam shook his head, his eyes wide and his cheeks burning red.  He was hard, Brett’s thumb already on the head of his clothed dick as it stuck out at the top of his jeans.  “Do you want that, baby boy?  You want me, right here, right now?”  Liam nodded eagerly and Brett obliged, pulling the buttons apart in one motion.  He yanked them down to his knees, pulled Liam’s green and dark green-striped boxer trunks down to his thighs, and pushed the boy even tighter against the wall, Liam’s dick trapped facing downward.

Brett reached over and pushed in the nozzle, the water ceasing.  In one motion he dropped down to his knees and leaned forward.  That tongue had returned once again with a few swipes and Liam whined, the corner of his mouth trapped against the tile as Brett pressed a hand forward onto the boy’s lower back.  “Arch out, Liam,” Brett urged, Liam complying in taking a step back, making his upper body heavier against the white squares.  “Yeah, that’s it.  You’re so good like this.”  With both his hands, he spread Liam’s hairy cheeks apart and drove a firm and prolonged press of his flattened tongue upward across his hole.

The older werewolf didn’t linger, despite his inclinations to do otherwise.  He pressed in a finger, Liam still feeling the burn despite his changed physiology.  “You want it, Liam?”  He groaned as Brett pushed deeper, but it wasn’t going in as easily as previous times.  “You gotta’ loosen up.”  Liam tried, even resorting to his mantra of control.  It seemed to work, Brett slipping his forefinger beside his middle now.  The pull out, though, stung, eliciting a sharp noise from the standing boy.  “You okay?”  Liam looked down at him, forcing a smile.

Brett stood, his dick pushing up against Liam’s taint as the taller boy forced their bodies together to kiss him.  Still with his back arched inward and Brett’s hands now combing up his furry torso, Liam breathed in and lust surged him.  The smell of Brett all around the bathroom, the scents seeping in from his bedroom, the boy himself right behind him.  He wanted it.  Bad.  “You ready?”

“Fuck me, Brett,” Liam whispered.

Brett released the shorter boy, Liam catching his forward motion with outstretched hands.  Liam felt it at his hole, that hot flesh of skin, extra wet on the head from its dip into the floor of the shower.  He felt the pull on his hips, the push at his pucker, the initial breach.  His skin tingled, yearned with a heated need, but his entrance felt off.  It did sometimes, and this moment was one of them.  As the head slipped fully inside, Liam’s hand went back to push against Brett’s stomach.  “Wait.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No…yes?  Something feels off.”

“Okay, just…here.”  Brett pulled out, kissing the boy’s shoulder.  He brought a finger down and light rubbed it over his hole.  Instantly, Liam tightened.  “You okay?”

“It’s really sensitive.  In a bad way.”  Liam turned around, his back finally feeling the cold of the shower wall.

“Do you wanna’ stop?”

“No.”  Brett eyed him, his eyebrow raised.  “I’m really horny,” he whined.  His head thumped back, his erection twitching.

“There’s other ways to get off,” Brett offered seductively, wrapping his hand around Liam’s member.  “Hand.  Mouth.  Friction.  What’s your pleasure, baby wolf?”  Liam glared at him.  Brett crowded him once again, wrapping his massive hand around them both.  “Let me get you off.  Let me take care of you.  I want to.”

Liam put his fingers against Brett’s lips, silencing him.  “I’ve got a better idea,” he said, grinning.  Brett’s eyebrow raised again, ceasing his motions but not releasing them either.  “You should let me do you.”

“Do me?”

“Fuck you.  _I_ want to.”

Brett’s eyes squinted.  “I thought I was punishing you.”

“You are.  I mean, you _were_.  Consider me punished.  Actually, last week you somehow turned the tables on me.  You still topped.  So, actually, I’m pre-punished.”

Brett laughed.  “You’re a dork.”

“Seriously.  My turn.  I want to fuck you.  This,” he said, enunciating his determination by slapping both his hands on Brett’s ass, “this is what I want.  Okay?”

Brett leaned forward and kissed his lips.  “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.  For you, definitely.”  Liam blushed but retained his nerve.  He grabbed Brett’s shoulder, attempting to swap their places when the taller boy stilled him.  “Not here, though.  I’m not having my first time in the shower.”  Liam’s heart skipped a beat.  “C’mon,” he said, pinching Liam’s nipple and making his way toward the bedroom.  The shorter beta pulled off his remaining clothes and followed.  “How do you want me?”

“Everywhere,” Liam said, popping a cheeky grin.

“How do you want to start?” Brett retorted.

“Like this,” Liam said, placing a hand on those eight sculpted abs and pushing him back until he fell back against his bed.  The taller boy looked up at the other, watching as Liam sank to his knees between Brett’s legs and took his cock in hand.  He watched as Liam wrapped those red lips around him, forcing his eyes to roll back and his head to fall against the bed.  He felt as Liam went as far down on him as possible, only centimeters from reaching the base, only to intentionally but delicately drag his teeth along his skin as he pulled back up.  Brett’s hand moved to Liam’s hair, tightening in those lengthening locks.  His other was trapped, claimed by Liam’s hand against his thigh.

He felt as Liam’s finger started to press against him, against that uninvaded space beyond his perineum.  His head turned and writhed.  He pulled his hand from Liam’s hair, grabbing at the sheets to shove in his mouth to bite down on, to swallow his groans.  His hand returned to the brown strands just as Liam pressed deep inside him in one fluid motion.  He tightened, his grip on Liam’s head following the strict hug around the other’s finger.  Liam started to slide out, only to push back in with two.

“Nnnghh,” Brett groaned, peering up at the devil before him.  Liam had yet to release his cock and the ministrations just to the south were drawing forth his release.  The brunette looked up at him, pulling back and releasing his dick.  He pushed back in deep, though, and curled, his nail catching on that spot.  “Fuck!” Brett whined, his head falling back and the sheet slipping to the side.

“Shh,” Liam said, pressing a soothing hand on Brett’s abdominal muscles.  He wiggled his curling motion at Brett’s prostate and the boy’s whole body writhed, his dick jumping and flaring.

“Please,” he tried under the hand.

Liam stood, removed his fingers.  He spat on his fingers, rubbing them at Brett’s hole.  He repeated the motion, coating his dick, looking at the already wrecked-expression on his boyfriend’s face.  He grabbed Brett’s calves and put them on his shoulders, holding them in place.  He looked down at the bent boy before him and smiled.  “I love you, Brett,” he said just as he pressed forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER 6x13:
> 
> I'd been planning this for a long time, adding these last two chapters. With tonight's, episode, I'm glad I was able to get these out this weekend as opposed to next (as I had planned). I'm very sad with the loss of Brett Talbot in the canon; he was a fan favorite, a personal favorite, and I'll miss him. I get it, I accept it, I even expected it, but it was definitely a bummer. Thank you, Cody Saintgnue, for this character.


End file.
